Everything You Thought You Knew
by MmmSuite
Summary: What if the FF:4 didn't go down the way we thought? What if everything we thought we knew was just a little bit different?
1. Evertything You Thought You Knew

**A/N - I reread this the other day and decided to post it here! I have so much stuff hiding on my computer. The movie is really making me revisit! **

After Dom returns from picking up the money from the day's adventure he makes his way through the crowd with Tego and Santos joining him immediately. Dom discusses the new set of circumstances with Han and realizes that their fun in the Dominican Republic is over and it was time to move on.

Tego, Santos and the family he'd made down in the DR would be good without him. Han was off to Tokyo. Dom knew that he would see them all again.

That just left him and her. Like always. He loved it and he hated himself for loving it.

He walks over to her sitting on the beach watching the tide go farther and farther out. She was a beautiful sight against the night scenery. Hair down her back. Her skin glistening in the moonlight. He was so in love.

"There she is."

Dom makes his way to her and sits down by her side.

"Hey," she barely utters as he wraps his arm around the form that he knew every inch of from memory.

She caresses his thigh and leg in an intimate gesture as he begins his speech about cops and protection. She rubs her hair against his face as a subtle reminder of why his heart didn't agree with his mouth.

When she turns to him and refutes his worries he looks away at the words 'Ride or Die'. That was what kept him up at night. That was what stopped his heart in his chest at the worst of moments. That was what haunted his dreaming moments and his waking hours. Her dying because of him.

"I want you safe Letty. I want to know that when you lay down at night, that you're waking up happy and that your safety is a guarantee."

"How the hell can I wake up happy without you Dom?" Letty says, her voice more angry than she meant. She didn't want to have this fight with him, she just couldn't help it.

"How can I sleep at night knowing I'm risking your life by having you by my side?"

Letty wasn't hearing Dom and Dom wasn't listening to Letty. It was an endless cycle of disagreement where they could never make a decision. So their only action was inaction until later. They'd figure it out later.

Letty leans in and kisses Dom, reminding him why they never come to a decision. Why they just keep doing what they do, because they can't live without each other!

Dom returns her kiss and pulls her into his lap. It's so sudden that Letty sucks in her breath in surprise. She loved when he put his hands on her. She physically felt how much he loved her when he touched her. She couldn't let him go.

Dom continued to taste her lips with his own, kissing her so deeply that they were becoming one unending entity.

He wanted to lift her into his arms and carry her home and love her, but he couldn't make it that far.

He untied the bikini top and freed her breasts to press into his chest.

Dom pulls back to look at her bare breasts in front of him and makes an 'mmm' sound in his throat. He leans down and suckles at her hardened nipples and she hisses at the action. She begins grinding against his erection pleasuring herself in his lap.

The music from the party barely makes an impression on them as Letty sticks her hot hand into Dom's pants and wraps it around his penis. He swallows from the feeling on her touching him and kisses her again.

Letty momentarily returns to their space to look over Dom's shoulder and to check for prying eyes aimed in their direction. There were dozens of people nearby.

"I don't care who sees," Dom speaks the words in a low rumble. "They already know who we belong to."

Letty shifts her legs to one side of his lap and he slides her shorts off her legs quickly sending them after the bikini top.

Letty claws him out of his shirt and repositions herself on top of his penis. Dom slides her swimsuit bottom to the side, leaving her open to him.

"Yeah, but now we're not leaving anything to the imagination. I don't want everyone getting off on the show we're giving," Letty says as he licks a trail from her breast to her ear.

Dom presses into her and holds her hips in place. He smiles widely as she squirms over him and bites her lip. She wills her body to quickly adjust to him inside her.

"I'll worry about you getting off. You worry about me getting off. And fuck everyone else."

Letty nods her head and starts to move her hips in his lap, "How about you worry about getting me off and I worry about getting me off."

"So selfish," Dom says, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her into a tight embrace and moving under her.

"Tonight, I want everything."

"Tonight you have everything," Dom whispers in her ear and pushes up into her harder.

Letty leans her head forward when the orgasm hits her hard and fast, sucking away her breath.

"Dom," she gasps, she struggles to keep herself composed as her body succumbs to his actions.

"I got you Letty. Just come baby," Dom places her kiss on her neck. "Stop thinking."

Letty takes Dom's advice and lets go as he hits the perfect spot inside her a few more times. She lays her head against him and gives into the convulsions that rock her body and the cries that escape her throat.

When she finally regains control of herself she's mush in his arms.

"Take me home baby," she rasps into his skin.

Chill runs through Dom and he obeys without question. He picks up their clothes and wraps his arms around her and she wraps her legs around him. He stands and slides out of her as he does.

"You can get that back when we get there," Dom teases when she groans in protest.

Once inside their villa Dom reluctantly places her on the ground with a kiss and drops the clothes on the inside of the door. Letty turns and walks toward the back of the house leading the way to the bedroom.

Behind her Dom grabs her, pulling her back and untying her bikini bottoms allowing them to drop to the floor.

"I love seeing you walk away," he gives her a gentle push in the direction she was going.

She chuckles and drops the sheer material from her arms and continues to the bedroom. As Dom follows he steps out of his pants and boxers.

Once inside the bedroom Letty sits down on the bed and kicks off her shoes.

She slides to the edge of the bed and pulls him by the hand over to the her. Once he's standing in front of her, she leans forward taking his stiff erection between her lips and pulling him slowly into her mouth.

Inside her warm mouth Dom moans from the sensations shooting through his body. Just as the urge to push himself down her throat grows unbearable, she sucks him to the back of her mouth. Taking all of him in.

He grabs her hair in his fists as his legs take on the consistency of Jello.

Letty pulls off of him suddenly and frees her hair from his hands. She looks up at him with a smirk and lays back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Dom looks down on her body and inhales a deep breath at the vision. He couldn't wait to be back inside her.

"If I let you go, you can't stay gone forever."

The shock of her words snaps Dom out of his thoughts and brings him crashing into the room with her.

He looks down on her, but she continues to look up at the ceiling above her. He crawls over her body and places a hand on her face pulling her eyes to his.

"What did you say?" Dom says.

Letty looks into his eyes and smiles at him. A weak smile that Dom doesn't recognize.

"If I let you go, you can't stay gone forever."

Dom kisses her and moves into her body. She digs her nails into his skin and arches off of the bed into him.

"Mmm Dom!"

"Eighteen months, let me build us a place that is calm and safe and with a reserve of cash so we can stay put."

Letty presses her tongue into his mouth and pants into his lips from his thrusts.

She pulls back and shakes her head, trying to stay sensible so she would have no regrets.

"Too long Toretto. I can't go eighteen months."

Dom grasps his hand to her hips and picks up the pace. "I'll give you enough to hold you over."

"Or so much that I can't stop thinking about it." Letty replies.

Dom continues his movements until her familiar constrictions around him pull him over the edge with her. He pushes into her deeper and gives her a long kiss.

She turns with her back towards him and he wraps a hand around her and places it on her stomach and pulls her to him. He rests his chin on her arm.

"I can't do eighteen months Dom," the emotion in her voice catches Dom off guard.

Dom kisses her arm and her shoulder. He nods his head in understanding.

"Give me one year Letty."

Dom listens to Letty inhale deeply. She nods one curt nod and sits up suddenly.

"I'm going to take a shower," her voice cracks and she's out of the room before Dom can stand.

Dom looks at the closed door and hears it lock seconds before the shower turns on.

Any other time, he'd demand she unlock it or break it off its hinges if needed. But tonight, he knew he just had to let her have this time. It killed him to let her take on such sorrow without him when he was standing right here. But she was dying inside for him, so he could deal with her doing it in her own way.

After thirty long minutes Letty returns to bed wearing a tank top and kisses Dom forcefully on the lips.

"Are you…" Dom wants to know if she's alright.

She cuts him off with another kiss. The decision was made. She wouldn't be okay until he was back in her home, her bed and her body.

"I'll go in the morning. Will you go home to Mia?"

Letty nods again and lies back down in her previous position with her back to him. "I can't watch you walk away. Hold me until I fall asleep."

Dom presses his body into hers and kisses the back of her shoulder.

"What changed?"

"I want you to sleep at night."

Letty pulls his hand to her lips and places a kiss on his palm.

'Even if I have to give up my peace to give you yours,' she thinks.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Turned Out to Be Untrue

**_One Year Later_**

Letty woke in her gigantic hotel room bed in Rio de Janeiro. She wore a smile on her face from the instant her eyelids fluttered. Getting out of bed to go brush her teeth, she had an extra bounce in her step.

Most people here were smiling endlessly because it was the start of Carnaval. However, Letty knew there was only one person in this country smiling as much as she was today.

Dominic Toretto. He was meeting her here today to make up for all their months apart.

When she returns from the bathroom, she reaches into her duffle and pulls out his note. He had left this on the nightstand with the money and the cross exactly one year ago.

**_You're right. Rio is nice this time of year. Meet me there, one year from today. I bet in a crowd of 5 million people, I can find your face. _**

She felt like a silly teenage girl carrying around the note he'd left in her locker. She had no idea how they were going to find each other in this madness. Though she knew neither of them was leaving without the other. Neither of them were even lying down tonight without the other.

She felt a spark of heat run through her, followed immediately by a chill and she pulled the robe she was wearing tighter around her. He was here. She knew it. She felt him.

Letty had gotten a room at the Copacabana Palace Hotel, because it was the most obvious place in this whole city. This was going to be an amazing day because soon she'd be with him again.

* * *

Early in the morning, Dom's flight landed in Rio and this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. Especially on this day. Why had he even come here? Why did he think that he could endure this for her?

Damn it! He was wrong.

He should turn around and get back on the chartered jet and head away from this place.

Every breath he breathed here was like inhaling darkness and despair. He was choking on how terrible it was to be here today. On days like today he wanted to vomit Letty out of his system, but he knew that could never happen.

To lose any of the parts of her he had left would be like losing all the parts he had left of himself.

She was in him deep. Bone deep. Cell deep. Soul deep. Fighting her was impossible. She would consume this trip and he would be powerless to stop her.

Dom knew he shouldn't have come.

The last time his steps had been this heavy was the night he left her on that bed in the Dominican Republic. He should have let those lead legs force him back into their bed and made a run for Pamana City with her on his arm.

However, he hadn't done that. So his punishment was to suffer through this day.

* * *

**_Eleven Months and One Week Earlier_**

Dom laid his head on his pillow in Panama and he wanted to rip that pillow to shreds. He wanted her head beside his or on his heart.

He put his hand on his heart and could feel her cheek there. Her ear there listening to his life beating behind the walls of his skin. Just like it had for eleven years of his life.

Why was this so hard? This is what he had wanted to once and for all get her out of danger. So far the cops had completely turned every place they had touched in the DR upside down. His fear was that one day, they just wouldn't be fast enough.

Dom was reasonable, he was willing to trade. This fast paced, adrenaline pumping life where they drew too much attention to themselves, for lazy Sundays and Friday movie nights draped across a sofa in her arms. So he would cover his tracks and find a space on this Earth just for them.

He wanted to build a life with her. She was his woman and he wanted to be the man she deserved. To give her the type of life she deserved.

For most women that would be more money than they needed. Designer clothes and shoes. Trips around the world. A bunch of shit that meant nothing.

For her, for Letty, that meant a house where they could be alone, but live amongst real people. Shorts and sandals or jeans and boots. Seeing the world together and getting to know the culture they happened to find themselves in at the moment. Things in life that meant everything.

Three weeks of torture knowing that he left her so sad. However, he knew. He knew he was doing the exact right thing. He was going to buckle down and build them a legit life and meet her in Rio. Spend the week in a hotel somewhere reuniting with her, while the whole country partied around him. Then take her to a place they could call home.

The memory of their last night together caused him to break into a sweat and grind his teeth. He was rock hard and couldn't help reaching into his sweat pants to stroke away the pressure building inside him.

He missed her body around him. He ached to touch her and feel her lips against his. Just like their last night.

_"What changed?"_

_"I want you to sleep at night."_

_Letty pulls his hand to her lips and places a kiss on his palm._

_Dom pulled Letty so tightly to his body he could feel the breaths making their way through her body. He pushed her ponytail aside and kissed her cheek._

_"I love you Letty."_

_"Come on Dom. You know I know that."_

_"I just want you to hear it."_

_Letty smiles to herself. "I love you too, Dom." _

_Dom reached up her tank and pulled her leg up so he could slide into her easily. He moved slowly inside her and she reached over her a shoulder to put her hand behind his head._

_Neither of them have anything to say as they let their bodies say their goodbyes._

_Dom pulled out of her and turned her in his arms. He kissed her deeply and pushed back inside her causing a moan mixed with pleasure and pain to make its way out of her. As they kissed Letty sped up their lovemaking._

_Dom tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as he felt himself starting to come._

_He nuzzled the skin there and gave her neck a wet kiss._

_He locked eyes with her._

_"I'll see you soon."_

Letty was her bed in California and couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't get their last night together out of her head as she allowed her own fingers to retrace the path Dom had taken that night. Making their way down her body and into her opening.

She wanted more of those nights with him. Alone with him. Now.

She hadn't known how hard their separation would be when she agreed to do this. How would she make a year when three weeks was already killing her? And what if for some reason this wasn't it?

Letty gave up on pleasure and got up and went to the shower. After staving off her desire for him for another few moments she gets dressed. She goes down to the garage to work on the Charger.

It was going to be her gift to him when she saw him again.

Letty looks up from her work as Mia walks into the garage a couple of hours later. Letty could tell there was something particular that Mia had come to say.

"Hey girl," Mia greets, looking over the car in annoyance.

"Hey," Letty answers, turning back to the car. "Your brother really needs a foot in his ass for what he did to this car."

Mia chuckles at Letty's joke and then more so at the intense look on Letty's face as she studies the car.

"So Letty," Mia starts. Letty knows this is why Mia is really here. "I just want to talk to you for a moment. About my brother."

Letty looks up at her to show she's listening before going back to work.

"So you go through all this and you let him do what he's going to do. In the end he's still a wanted man. You two still have the same issues and if he thinks you're at risk you'll have to do this all again."

Letty nods to herself about the car and to Mia in reply to her words. "I've been thinking about that Mia. I know how Dom works and I've been having this fight with him off and on for five years. It's exhausting."

Mia picks up a wrench and squeezes it in her hands. She puts it back down nervously and takes a seat across from Letty on a box of parts.

She hadn't been in the garage much while everyone was away. She used it for storage or a place to think about her Dad sometimes. This was the first time anyone had worked in here for years.

"What what does that mean?" Mia asks. "I just don't want you disappointed by Dom. I know you two love each other. But you said yourself, you're exhausted. I love my brother more than anything. I love you too Letty. That's why I don't want you wishing that you didn't waste this year if he hurts you later."

Letty drops the tool in her hand on the ground. "I don't know what exactly it means Mia. I know that I can live on the run with Dom indefinitely and he can cope with us apart if it means I'm 'safe'."

Letty walks from behind the car and sits down in front of Mia. She leans her back against the tire of the Charger.

"At some point we're going to have to make a choice. One happiness over the other for good. Every decision we've made up to this point as been a temporary one. My hope for the end of this year is that we can make a permanent decision that doesn't kill us both."

"Somehow I don't just see you sitting at home for this year, hoping it'll work out," Mia says, wondering what was going through Letty's mind.

Letty smiles and looks away from Mia. "I don't see it happening that way either."


End file.
